meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 011b
11:04:30 PM *** Kate added Amara *** 11:04:41 PM Kate: ((Feel free to knock on the door.)) 11:05:11 PM Amara: Amara knocks softly on the door. "Jamaros? Jamaros it's me." 11:05:16 PM Amara: "Can we talk?" 11:05:23 PM | Edited 11:05:29 PM Jamaros: It's ok, come on in. 11:05:47 PM Amara: Amara opens the door, walks in, it pushes the door shut with her foot. 11:06:00 PM Kate: Amara finds Jamaros scritching Cira's tummy. Cira's purring. 11:06:14 PM Jamaros: This cat is insane, you know that? 11:06:25 PM Amara: …yeah…. 11:06:32 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:06:34 PM Amara: Amara sets the bowl of stew down on a table. 11:06:45 PM Kate: She nips at Jamaros's hand, but deliberately misses. 11:06:48 PM Amara: Are you….are you mad at me? 11:06:56 PM Jamaros: What? No. 11:07:00 PM Jamaros: I'm not mad at anyone. 11:07:09 PM Amara: Well, obviously something is wrong 11:07:14 PM Jamaros: I'm just...things haven't worked out like I expected. 11:07:28 PM Jamaros: I...I wasn't just going to distract the dragon. 11:07:58 PM Amara: Amara sits quietly, listening. 11:08:00 PM Jamaros: And now...I have no endgame. 11:08:23 PM Jamaros: So, when we go in...I don't even know if I have any leverage and... 11:08:31 PM Jamaros: ...let me know if I start to make sense. 11:08:47 PM Amara: When you start, I'll tell you, but you're not quite there yet. 11:08:55 PM Jamaros: Ok. 11:09:05 PM Jamaros: I...I was trying to get on the Lich's good side. 11:09:24 PM Amara: ….okaaaay…. I got that. Get on his good side by returning the box, right? 11:09:36 PM Jamaros: There was a secondary objective... 11:09:40 PM Amara: There was? 11:10:01 PM Jamaros: He wanted the dragon...removed. 11:10:24 PM Amara: And you don't know if you can actually do that anymore, right? Because…he just…doesn't die? 11:10:39 PM Jamaros: Yeah, and there's more to it than that. 11:11:01 PM Jamaros: My safety in the negotiations was that I could make him see me as more profitable than his hatred for the kid. 11:11:21 PM Jamaros: So, if he can't die, but he's afraid of the kid...we're not going to get out of here alive. 11:11:36 PM Jamaros: Even if you guys get the box...I don't think I'm going to make it back. 11:11:43 PM Kate: Cira: Mew? 11:11:48 PM Amara: Amara smacks him on the arm. 11:11:55 PM Amara: Don't you dare talk like that. 11:11:56 PM Jamaros: ...ow. 11:12:03 PM Jamaros: That hurt. 11:12:37 PM Amara: Amara looks concerned, and quickly kisses his arm where she hit him. "Better?" 11:12:46 PM Jamaros: ...a little. 11:13:06 PM Jamaros: ...Look...maybe you should go with Khiro tomorrow, be part of the extraction team. 11:13:44 PM Kate: Cira goes back to purring. 11:14:20 PM Amara: I'm not leaving you. Not now. If Father *is* afraid of Tikkara and that's why she was banished, wouldn't he be…..welcome to the idea of us taking her away from here? Without a possibility of returning? Give them more distance? 11:14:37 PM Jamaros: ...it's possible. 11:14:59 PM Amara: It would be a fairly large gamble we'd take. We don't know why she was banished in the first place. 11:15:26 PM Jamaros: Another good point, but what do we do with her then? 11:15:40 PM Jamaros: ...Amara...we can't keep a baby dragon. 11:17:00 PM Amara: You don't have to. But I….I have to do this. I have to help her. Surviving without a mother or a father…no one to help, no one to teach you, no one to make sure you get fed. I'm not letting her go through that. 11:17:23 PM Amara: Amara 's eyes start forming a few tears. 11:17:34 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hugs Amara tightly. 11:17:46 PM Jamaros: Amara, I get it. Believe me, I get it. 11:18:00 PM Amara: Amara hugs back. "We can't just leave her." 11:18:14 PM Kate: Cira rumbles a bit. 11:18:18 PM Jamaros: Amara...you're on the run from your father. 11:18:39 PM Kate: The baby dragon-kobold stirs a bit, and curls up against *both* of you. 'cause you're huggin'. 11:19:09 PM Jamaros: Do you know how much harder it will be evading him with a baby? 11:20:56 PM Amara: Jamaros…I'm not running. I'm hiding. That's what I was doing for the past few months before getting this job. 11:21:38 PM Jamaros: So, what? You hold up in the middle of nowhere with a baby dragon from another dimension? 11:21:50 PM | Edited 11:21:56 PM Jamaros: You don't think that'll attract attention? 11:22:48 PM | Edited 11:23:17 PM Amara: I'm not going to sit back and watch another child turn into me - all alone, hiding from a father, a mother that's dead, and no one to go to for help. 11:23:16 PM Jamaros: I'm not saying that's the only option. We're not leaving it here, I guarantee you that. 11:23:30 PM Kate: Cira: Mew. 11:23:32 PM Jamaros: But you need to be realistic. We're adventurers. 11:23:49 PM Jamaros: We can't just settle down and hope trouble doesn't find us, cause it will. 11:24:09 PM Amara: Let's just, figure it out when we get back? 11:24:26 PM Jamaros: ...that's fair. In the meantime, I should still make the extract. 11:24:40 PM Jamaros: I would rather not face the immortal dragon with nothing. 11:24:59 PM Amara: I can help. 11:25:20 PM Jamaros: Excellent, the lab is all set up, Chara had more than enough ingredients. 11:25:24 PM Jamaros: Let's give it a go. 11:25:36 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, so, Amara rolls first I think, right?)) 11:26:37 PM Amara: (( or maybe I won't be helping with a roll like that! )) 11:26:47 PM Jamaros: ((Yeah, I don't think that did it)) 11:26:57 PM Jamaros: ((And it's a hard potion to make of course)) 11:27:03 PM Jamaros: ((Well, here goes nothing)) 11:27:16 PM Kate: You need a 15 or better to aid another. 11:27:41 PM Jamaros: That batch failed. 11:27:54 PM Amara: Try again? 11:28:07 PM Jamaros: ((I should be able to try again 4 more times)) 11:28:14 PM Jamaros: ((Can Amara try helping again?)) 11:28:22 PM Kate: Yep! 11:28:36 PM Jamaros: ...Maybe we should get Khiro or Aly too? 11:29:00 PM Amara: …Are they good at this type of stuff? 11:29:20 PM Jamaros: Help is help, and Aly is a drow. 11:29:30 PM Jamaros: So, her culture should be all about this stuff. 11:29:43 PM Amara: Guess it couldn't hurt. I'll go grab them. 11:29:56 PM Jamaros: Thanks. 11:30:02 PM Amara: Amara leaves the room! 11:34:28 PM Jamaros: Jamaros whistles 11:34:39 PM *** Kate added Khiro *** 11:34:49 PM Kate: (We'll just keep it in here to preserve some continuity.) 11:34:54 PM Jamaros: Gang's all here. 11:35:15 PM Kate: Cira is sprawled out on the table along with some poison-making apparatuses. Apparati? ... some poison-making stuff. 11:35:23 PM Kate: Alydia: Except Tae Li. 11:35:27 PM Kate: Alydia *eyes* Khiro. 11:35:43 PM Jamaros: Not sure I want Tae Li near my deadly poisons anyhow. 11:35:56 PM Khiro: Khiro looks around. "What do you need?" 11:36:16 PM Kate: Alydia peers at the stuff. 11:36:23 PM Jamaros: Right, see this powder...well first you *gives instructions* 11:36:47 PM Jamaros: ((Welcome back to Breaking Bad: Meneluinin Edition)) 11:37:35 PM Khiro: ((heh!)) 11:37:37 PM Jamaros: ((Amara successfully helped)) 11:37:57 PM Jamaros: ((Khiro next)) 11:38:15 PM Jamaros: ((I think you use your Int mod right?)) 11:38:30 PM Jamaros: ((Aly does dishonor to her people)) 11:39:13 PM Kate: Alydia peers at the stuff. "... I think you should probably use less water?" 11:39:23 PM Khiro: ((EIGHT)) 11:39:28 PM Khiro: ((Khiro dies.)) 11:39:34 PM Kate: She doesn't sound sure. But is enough to give you a +2 anyway. Because I went back to using my *other* dice roller. 11:39:38 PM Jamaros: KHIRO DON'T! 11:39:47 PM Jamaros: Jamaros grabs something away from Khiro. 11:40:09 PM Jamaros: ((Ok, so I have an additional +4 in total)) 11:40:29 PM Jamaros: ((And it's good enough, 27)) 11:40:38 PM Jamaros: ...I think we've go it... 11:40:58 PM Jamaros: This should be good for about 5 doses, which should be enough for a trial. 11:41:16 PM Jamaros: Thanks for the help guys. 11:41:49 PM Jamaros: ...Well...uh...I guess we should call it a night? 11:41:51 PM Khiro: You okay? You left the dining room in a hurry. 11:42:01 PM Jamaros: Oh that? Yeah, fine. 11:42:12 PM Kate: The kobold snuggles up to Amara in her sleep! 11:42:13 PM Jamaros: Just, uh...needed to think some things through. 11:42:24 PM Kate: Alydia: You're not the only one. 11:42:27 PM Kate: She *eyes* Khiro! 11:42:42 PM Jamaros: Hey, uh, Aly, can I talk to you for a sec? 11:42:47 PM Khiro: Yes, I see you looking at me. 11:42:56 PM Kate: Alydia: ... sure, I guess. 11:43:04 PM Kate: She sighs. 11:43:12 PM Amara: Andd that's our cue to leave. 11:43:16 PM Kate: Cira licks Jamaros's hand. 11:43:18 PM Amara: Amara pulls Khiro out of the room with her. 11:43:27 PM Jamaros: ...I need to ask a favor. 11:43:37 PM Khiro: Khiro gets yanked out! Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom